Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah
Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah is a traditional Yiddish Chanukah song that is featured in Glee, Actually, the tenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Jake and Puck. They sing the Barenaked Ladies arrangement of the song. They arrive at Paramount Pictures Studios. Puck grabs guitars as Jake questions his actions. Once again, Puck says he's "conjuring the Network." Together they run through a cafe shop, singing, before being sent away by the shop owner. As they ride through the studio in a golf cart, they continue to reel people in with the song. They even interrupt a film shooting to sing, with everyone joining in. They ride the cart to a large Christmas tree filled with presents, singing together. At the end of the song, Jake and Puck are seen in a tattoo shop, getting a Jewish star on their left shoulder. Puck happily yells, "Happy Hanukkah!" Lyrics Jake: Oh Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah Come light the menorah Let's have a party We'll all dance the hora Gather 'round the table, we'll give you a treat Sevivonim to play with and latkes to eat And while we are playing The candles are burning low One for each night, they shed a sweet light To remind us of days long ago Jake and Puck: One for each night, they shed a sweet light To remind us of days long ago Oh Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah Come light the menorah Let's have a party We'll all dance the hora Gather 'round the table, we'll give you a treat Sevivonim to play with and latkes to eat And while we are playing The candles are burning low One for each night, they shed a sweet light To remind us of days long ago Oh Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah Come light the menorah Let's have a party We'll all dance the hora Gather 'round the table, we'll give you a treat Sevivonim to play with and latkes to eat And while we are playing The candles are burning low One for each night, they shed a sweet light To remind us of days long ago One for each night, they shed a sweet light To remind us of days long ago One for each night, they shed a sweet light To remind us of days long ago Trivia *When Puck and Jake arrive to the movie shoot, the director is Ian Brennan, the co-creator and writer of Glee. This is his second role on the show, after Svengoobles in On My Way. * Despite being on the Christmas episode, the song is actually about Hanukkah. Gallery Puckermans 4x10.png HHPJ.png Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 23.05.34.png.jpg 011~266.jpg tumblr mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo8 250.gif tumblr mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo7 250.gif tumblr mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo6 250.gif tumblr mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo5 250.gif tumblr mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo4 250.gif tumblr mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo3 250.gif tumblr mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo2 250.gif tumblr mf06ue0fwJ1qch0kpo1 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n26za4cj3r1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Glee: The Music - The Christmas Album, Vol. 3